A Day with Dark
by Hmob1994
Summary: This is basically, how I would Imagine a day with Dark would be like. Originally started out as a one-shot, but THAT idea soon flew out the window... Meant to be General/Humour, but I'm no good at humour, so...
1. Chapter 1

A note from ME

**A note from ME! ** This is my first DNAngel fanfic, so PLEASE BE NICE! I haven't watched the last three episodes, because I want to finish watching the Japanese version first, and I can't find any past 23, (Well, at least, not subbed.)

This is basically how I would imagine a day with Dark, without having to steal anything, would be like. You see,

By the way, when Daisuke and Dark are talking to each other in their head, **Dark is in bold, **and _Daisuke is in Italics. _Oh, and my thoughts are underlined.

Oh, and DNAngel doesn't belong to me. Thought you should know. .

**A Day with Dark**

**Chapter 1**

**Daisuke's day**

Daisuke stretched his arms, and looked in the mirror.

_Please, just promise me you won't but in today?_ He implored his 'Sexy alter-ego' (Yeah, I know, a load of people are gonna be saying: "OMG! You stole from LittleKuriboh!" So sue me! Yeah, I adore LittleKuriboh's work as much as the next person, but I doubt he's gonna care that I borrow three words. Besides, isn't that a compliment to him? It's basically saying, "I love your work so much, I wish I thought of it!" Basically, I DON'T CARE ABOUT THOSE PEOPLE WHO THINK THAT THREE WORDS ARE SO DAMN IMPORTANT! clears throat that is all.)

Dark sighed. **You know, a real man wouldn't beg. But, since you asked so nicely…**

He paused, and grinned. **However, if I think you're gonna screw things up…** His grin turned surprisingly evil. **I'll be in, quick as a flash.**

Daisuke groaned, but nodded. He looked across at his Calendar, and tried to figure out what was so important about today… There was defiantly something, otherwise why would he have circled it…?

Dar read his thoughts – Literally.

**You have an exam today.** He said, studying his fingernails.

"WHAT!" Daisuke's screams echoed through the house. His Grandfather shuddered awake, falling off the couch. Towa tripped over the hover she was using to clean the (Wooden) floor, and his mum dropped the many (china) plates she was carrying to the kitchen. His Dad calmly turned a page in the newspaper, and continued to read.

"I wondered when he would remember…"

Daisuke hurtled down the stairs, struggling into his jacket, and grabbing a piece of toast from the side.

"I'm late again, and on today of all day's…" He tripped halfway towards the door, landing on his face. Dark appeared next to him, sitting on thin air.

**Watch the face. Whatever you do, I feel to, remember?** He asked, rubbing his own cheek.

_Oh, shut up._ Daisuke groaned.

**So, you're late, AGAIN, you've got a test today, and I'm missing something… Oh yeah! You'****ve got a date with Riku today, which you'll probably screw up on as well!** He said, counting off his fingers.

_It's not a date…_Daisuke shot back. _I'm just hanging out with a friend…_

**Oh, course it's not. Tell me, do you take all your friends to the movies, then to Pizza Hut?**

_No, it's just…_

**Oh, so you just do that to the really special friends…**

_Yes… No…__ oh, leave me alone, Dark!_ Dark chuckled again, but obliged, disappearing. Of course, Daisuke was the only one who could see him anyway, but oh well.

Daisuke's Grandfather stood up, and walked to him.

"A test, eh?" He asked. Daisuke nodded glumly.

"And it's Maths, which is my worst subject, and I haven't even revised!" He wailed. His Grandfather smiled knowingly.

"Well, why don't you ask Dark to help you? He's been around 400 odd years…" Daisuke sat there, looking at him. Then, his face burst out into a happy smile.

"Thanks, Grandpa!" He yelled, racing out the house and down the street.

Daisuke waited until he was on the train before he asked.

_So? Will you? _He asked. Dark's image appeared next to him, leaning back on the seat with his legs crossed. Daisuke tried not to look at him. He didn't want people to think he thought there was something there, or anything.

**Will I what? **Dark asked, faking oblivious.

_You know! Will you help me with the Test? _Daisuke asked. Dark shrugged.

**Yeah, alright. On one condition. **Daisuke nodded eagerly, getting several wary stares from the people around him.

**This Saturday, I get the whole day free. I'm allowed to do what I like, without you switching over, or stopping me. **Daisuke didn't like it, but he certainly didn't want to fail the test.

_Yeah, fine._

Daisuke sat down at his desk, and sighed. His mind was currently free of Darks annoying cutting-in (**HEY!**) and he was pretty relived about the Test. He had finally stopped thinking about Risa, who would never accept him, and now, he had Riku…

His peaceful moment was interrupted by Shikaru (Is it Shikaru? The Reporter guy? Yeah. From now on, He's: "Obsessive Reporter Guy).

"Hey, Daisuke! Did you hear about yesterday? Dark made off with yet another Artefact! He got into a high-security vault and everything!"

**Huh, easy. They di****dn't even have lasers. And do they honestly think Dogs will be able to stop me? I can FLY for goodness sakes! Train giant, man-eating birds. They might be a bit of a challenge…**

_You know, it's really hard to listen to you, AND talk to my friends._

"No way! High security?" He said, faking amazement. Obsessive Reporter Guy wandered off to find someone else to tell this amazing news, and was replaced by Riku.

**I'll leave you to talk with your… friend.**

_Shut up._

"Daisuke, are we still going tonight?"

"Um, yeah!"

Riku sighed, and smiled.

"We've got the test today. I'm really nervous. What about you?"

"Yeah, I'm nervous to." Daisuke lied.

**You are? Have you no faith in me?**

_I'm just saying it so I seem natural. Maths is my worse subject ever! It's like…_

**It's like Krad to me.**

_Yeah, basically!_

**Ah… you know, you could just Revise…**

_When? I'm out upholding your reputation by being you every night!_

**Good point.**

"Daisuke?"

"Yeah?"

"You kind of… spaced out…" Riku said, looking anxious.

**You know, I kind of see why you like her now. Very cute. And brilliant Front. The Back isn't so bad either…**

_Shut up…_

"I'm fine. I'm just… Really nervous about the Test…"

"Oh yeah, Maths is your worst subject…" Riku considered it for a moment.

"How about private tuition?" She asked.

"Huh? Who from?"

Riku actually blushed. "Well, maybe I could… come round to you house once a week, and go over your weak points with you… if you want to…"

Now it was Daisuke's turn to blush. "Um… yeah… I'd like that…"

Riku brightened. "Great! Is this Saturday okay?"

"Um… yeah, sure!"  
**Wait a second, Daisuke…**

"So, when should I come over?"

**Daisuke…**

"Um, is 9 pm okay for you?

**Daisuke, I thought-**

"Yeah, that's great! See you later!"

"Yeah, after the test!"

**DAISUKE!**

_What!?_

**What happened to our deal?**

…

**Daisuke?**

_Whoops…_

**You forgot, didn't you?**

_Sorry… But, if you can make it back by 9, it should be okay!_

**Sigh Fine. But you owe me. I'm only doing this so you can be with your girlfriend.**

_I told you, she's not my girlfriend!_

**She's a girl isn't she? And she's your friend. So, that makes her your Girlfriend. Besides, there's no point trying to hide it from me. You know that I know how you really feel about her, and that, right now, as your staring at her, you feel yourself starting to change…**

_Holy crap, your right!_

Daisuke raced out the room, and into an empty classroom.

"Hah. Told you." Dark muttered.

_Shut up. We need to change back._

"Well, do you have the picture on you?"  
_Um… no._

"WHAT!"

_People would think it's weird if I carried it around, and someone found it!_

Dark sighed, and heard the door opened. He turned, to see Riku standing in the doorway.

"Um, sorry. I thought Daisuke came in… Wait a minute… Dark?"

_Ah…_

"Dark, what the hell are you doing in her? You don't even go to this school!"

"Ah, well…"

"Well what?"

**I think that's enough to help you change, don't you?**

_Oh great… We can't change in front of Riku!_

Suddenly, Dark buckled under the familiar pain of changing back into Daisuke.

**Too late!**

"Dark? Are you okay?" Riku walked forward, and gripped his shoulders.

"I should get some help…"

"NO! Riku, wait!" Dark gasped. Riku turned.

"This is normal… don't wor-" He gasped in pain, as he felt himself grow shorter, his hair and eye colour change, and suddenly…

Daisuke stood in front of Riku, who gasped and took a step back.

"What… How… DAISUKE!" She suddenly screamed. Daisuke clamped his hand over her mouth, unconsciously pulling her closer.

"Please, be quiet! I'll tell you what's happening in a minute… We just need to make sure no-one hears…"

**No, you just want to be alone with Riku!**

"Shut up…" Daisuke realised he had said that out loud when Riku looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Not you! It's just…" He suddenly realised how close they were to each other. He could actually feel her heartbeat…

**Daisuke! You need to stop changing into me at every single thing!**

_Sorry!_

"Da- DARK!?"

Dark sighed. This was gonna be a long day. He grabbed Riku's hand, and ran, dragging her through the corridors.

"Let Go! Dark, what's happening? Where's Daisuke? DAISUKE!"

"Oh, shut up! I'll explain everything as soon as we can't be heard…" He ducked behind a corner, dragging Riku with him.

"Shit! Hiwatari…"

"What's so bad about him? He's Daisuke's friend…"  
"And he's the Man in charge of arresting me! As well as being Krad's host…"

"Krad?"

"Later. I'll explain everything later."

Finally, they reached the roof.

"Right. Now, what the Hell is happening? Why are you here? Where's Daisuke? Who's Krad? What do you mean, Hiwatari is trying to arrest you? When…"

"Alright, alright! I can only answer one question at a time!" Dark cut in.

"Daisuke is still here, deep in my mind. Well, our mind…"

"What do you mean OUR mind?"

"Me and Daisuke are one person… It's complicated. We can change into each other, but only with a trigger."

"What's the trigger?"

"You."  
"ME!? I don't understand…"

"The trigger is you. The whole thing is affected by Daisuke's Love genes. He loves you, so… You have the power to change him."

"You mean… If it wasn't for me…"

"Daisuke wouldn't be able to change. He'd be a normal kid… Apart from having to listen to me all the time."

_And you don't know HOW annoying that is._

"Oh yes, I do. I have to listen to you to." He knew he said it out loud, but didn't care. Riku's eyes widened.

"You mean… He's talking to you right now?"

_She has amazing eyes… Doesn't she have amazing eyes?_

"Yes. Like, right now, he's saying that you have 'amazing eyes'."

Riku blushed.

**She does as well…**

"So… You're Daisuke?"

Before Dark could answer a great beam of light shot towards him.

"With!" With shot down, turning into Dark's black wings. Dark scooped Riku up, and flew up.

"What was that?" Riku asked, her voice rising in fear.

"I don't know…"

_That looked like…But it can't be… can it? It was sealed!_

**I know. That looked like the unicorn…**

Dark dodged out of the light's way again.

"I'm gonna set you down. Don't do anything stupid!"

"Oi! At least Daisuke isn't rude like you!"

"Yeah, but he doesn't have my good looks!" He set her on the roof, and flew up again.

_Dark! Look out!_

Too late. The light hit him, sending him spinning through the air. He felt himself change.

**Sorry, little bud… I can't carry on for the moment…**

Daisuke ducked and dodged, looping the loop, trying his hardest to keep out of the lights way…

_Dark! What do I do?_

**Keep it distracted, we should be able to change back soon…**

Daisuke tried, but he couldn't help but notice the growing crowd beneath him. Most of them from his class… Obsessive reporter guy had his camera out, and was filming him.

_If they see me in this form…_

He swooped downwards to avoid the light again, pulling out at the last second to dash through the crowd…

"'Scuse me, coming through, watch out, sorry…"

**Don't apologise! You're meant to be me!**

_They could see my face! And besides, Obsessive reporter guy is filming me!_

**Alright, we're gonna change… NOW!**

Dark swooped low (Again) and flew circles around the light. He had noticed that the light only went in a perfectly straight line in one direction. Maybe…

The light tried to bend, and snapped.

**YES! I thought so!**

_What is it?_

**It's basically a cheap copy. Krad must be making it…**

He looked down, and, sure enough, Hiwatari was nowhere to be seen.

_So, if we're quick enough… we'll be able to stop it?_

**Exactly! Krad's Magic has been diluted because of his family breeding, spreading the bloodline thinner and thinner… Time was, he could make a copy better then the original!**

_DARK! It's going towards the roof!_

**Yeah, so?**

_Riku!_

Dark looked down. Riku was standing on the roof, watching him. She was completely unaware of the silver light heading towards her. With a strangled cry of desperation, Dark plummeted towards the roof, scooped Riku up bridal style, and swung up, clutching her close to his chest. He headed upwards as fast as he could go, and then turned over, heading towards the ground. Once again, the light tried to follow him, and once again, it snapped, the lower half disappearing. He landed softly on the ground, and was swamped.

"Riku, are you alright?"  
"It's Dark!"

"Weird, I thought I saw Daisuke…"

"It's Really Dark!"

"What is that thing?"

"Can you believe it's Actually Dark?"

"Can we help?"  
"At our school!"

"I got the whole thing on camera!"

annoying fan girl screaming "Dark" swoons.

Dark looked around, trying to make sense of the noise. Then, he lost it.

"ALRIGHT! EVERYONE SHUT UP AND PAY ATTENTION!" He yelled. Everyone was instantly quiet. Gently, he put Riku down. She stepped back, and looked up at him.

"Right. Riku, get everyone inside. I can't risk anyone getting hurt."

"But-"

"Riku. Please." He turned.

"Risa?" Risa stepped forwards.

"Yes?"

"I need you to get me a few things…"

As he talked to Risa, everyone else spoke to each other in not-so-quiet tones.

"I can't believe it!"

"He knows the Harada Twins!"

"They're SO lucky!"

"Hey, where's Daisuke?" Obsessive Reporter Guy Asked, looking around.

"I don't know."

"Haven't seen him since he came in."

"I hope he's alright…"

"Sure he will be! He may look like a wimp, but Daisuke can look after himself!"

Suddenly, Dark shot up in the air, and Risa rushed in, while Riku gathered everyone up, trying to get them back inside. That plan was foiled, however, when the light bounced off the school, causing tons of bricks to fall down, blocking the Doors.

"DARK! I can't get them in! The Doors blocked!"

Either he didn't hear her, or he was ignoring her, because Dark didn't turn. Riku suspected it was the latter.

Dark swooped around the light, trying to confuse it. It was only when Risa rushed out onto the roof, holding a large mirror, that he stopped moving. Turning, he pulled out a single, Black feather, which glowed. He muttered a view words, and watched as the mirror glowed as well, then settle into a plain, black surface. He was about to continue with his plan, when the light hit him full on in the back. He felt himself falling, and heard Riku scream.

"DAISUKE!"

**A note from ME! **Okay, this started out as just a one-shot, but I enjoy writing this story too much. I never meant for Riku to find out that Daisuke was Dark, it just happened. This was meant to just be about Daisuke's day, but that was kind of ruined by the whole 'imitation of the unicorn' idea.

Whoops!

Please review! Like all story-writers, good and bad, I love hearing people's comments! .


	2. Chapter 2

A note from ME

**A note from ME! **Yah, Chapter 2! I'm starting to get writers block… It was really hard to write this one chapter…

Oh well!

By the way, when Daisuke and Dark are talking to each other in their head, **Dark is in bold, **and _Daisuke is in Italics. _Oh, and my thoughts are underlined.

Oh, and DNAngel doesn't belong to me. Thought you should know. .

**Chapter 2**

**Daisuke's day part 2**

Daisuke hit the floor with a loud crash, and lay there, not moving.

**Daisuke? DAISUKE! Are you okay? Daisuke, ANSWER ME!**

Deep in Daisuke's mind, Dark tried desperately to wake Daisuke up. He listened, and realised that people were starting to crowd around him.

"What the…?"

"Why is Daisuke here?"

"It can't be that…"

"No way… That's impossible…"

"It would explain a lot…"

"He's never been as interested in the Dark cases as much as everyone else…"

"And remember that time he got really angry because Obsessive reporter guy said the Dark failed to get that artwork?"

"Yeah… just before the play…"

"Let me through! Move, let me through! Daisuke, are you alright? Daisuke? DAISUKE!?"

Dark forced himself through, using the sound of Riku's voice to help him change. Slowly, he opened his eyes, as everyone gasped.

"No way…"

"He really IS Dark…"

"Dark, where's Daisuke?" Riku asked, tears in her eyes. Dark looked at her for a moment, then sighed.

"He pushed his consciousness past mine, using your voice as a trigger. He took the whole blow, while I was left unscathed…"

Riku's face clouded with anger.

"How could you let that happen? It's his body! Surely you have a responsibility, not just as a Phantom Thief, but as a resident in his mind! If he's…"  
"Riku. Shut up." Dark cut over her. "I didn't have any choice. Once I start to change, I can't stop it. If I could, we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place…" He stood up, and, with a last lingering look at Riku, shot up in the sky.

"With!"

**Hang in there, Daisuke. We'll be safe soon… **

He darted around the fake-unicorn, and darted towards the Mirror.

"Risa! NOW!"

With all her might, Risa threw the Mirror out over the edge. Dark grabbed it, and swung the heavy object round, so that it's plain, Black surface face the light. Not being able to turn swiftly enough, it crashed into the mirror, disappearing into the Inky Darkness. Dark looked down, and grinned.

"Heads up!" And he let go of the mirror. It fell to the ground, slowly spinning, before smashing. He followed it, slowly and gracefully landing, folding his wings. He watched the rest of Daisuke's class come running towards him, but was distracted by a faint:

"Help…"

He looked up. Risa was hanging onto a windowsill.

"Risa…?"  
"I saw the doors got blocked, so I tried to climb down, and slipped…"

Dark held out his arms as her fingers slipped from the windowsill, and caught her deftly, before putting her down.

"RISA!" Riku ran up to them, and pulled Risa into a gigantic hug.

"Oh my god, thank god you're alright! You almost…"

She let her go, and hugged Dark, before realising what she was doing, and quickly let go. A weird look crossed his face.

"Dark? What's…?"

He changed, and Daisuke crashed to the floor, Riku struggling to keep him up.

"Oh…" She smiled slightly, and tried to lie Daisuke down gently. "I forgot… I'm the… the 'Trigger'…"

She silently let the thought process in her mind, as Daisuke was taken away on a stretcher. She merely watched as people started to clear the rubble, and one of the teachers phoning an ambulance. The teacher was just about to say police, when Hiwatari walked over to her, and stopped her.

"No need to call the police. Unless you think Daisuke is out to destroy the school…?"

The Teacher blushed, and hurried away. Riku found herself half wondering when Hiwatari got there, but brushed that thought away quickly. She strode towards him.

"Why are you helping him?" She blurted out, before she could stop herself, and blushed.

Hiwatari glanced at her, expressionless.

"You'd rather I didn't?"

"Well, no… I just wanted to know… Dark said that… you were in charge of his arrest so…"

Hiwatari laughed slightly.

"Me and Dark have never been on the best of terms… But Daisuke's my friend… my first and only friend…" He paused, and then shook his head.

"It's wrong… I can't let myself grow attached to people… If I do…" But he shook his head, and smiled.

"It's… nothing. I just don't think Daisuke should end up jail, especially not in his condition…" He looked around, and spotted Obsessive Reporter Guy. "Oh and… You may want to make sure certain people keep their mouth shut…" With that, he walked away. Riku stared after him, and smiled.

"Thank you, Hiwatari…" She whispered, and turned round to give Obsessive reporter guy and earful…

**Daisuke…**

**Daisuke…**

**Okay, now you're just ignoring me…**

**What have I done this time? Is it the whole "Telling Riku you have little men inside your mind?" Because I promise, I won't try to take her away…**

**I'M SORRY!**

**Okay, wake up now.**

**Fine! Don't wake up! See if I care…**

_Dark? Dark, is that you?_

**Oh my god! You're awake! Thank god!**

_What happened?_

**You were a total idiot, that's what!**

_What?_

**We were falling! I've told you before; if we're ever in an emergency situation, LEAVE IT TO ME! But noooo, you just have to go change, nearly KILLING yourself doing so!**

_What are you talking about?_

**Me and Riku have been worried sick! **(Yes, I know Dark is starting to sound like Daisuke's mum. He's meant to.)

_Riku was here?_

**Still is. Came in a while ago, to try to wake you up. Spent hours talking to you, then remembered about me, and started blaming me for everything. Right now, she's just refusing to talk to me full stop…**

_Why?_

**Well… never mind.**

_Dark…_

**I changed back to answer a particularly nasty insult, and caught her… changing from her school uniform. She's a very good screamer…**

_WHAT! Changing from… Why?!_

**She was refusing to leave your side, and said that she might as well change…**

Daisuke tried to sit up, and felt Riku holding onto his arm.

"Daisuke! You shouldn't try to sit up; you've just fell about 500 feet…"

Daisuke wobbled, and then looked up, smiling.

"It's okay. I'm fine." He swung his legs off the bed, and looked around him. He was in the Nurse's office. He put his weight on his hands, and pushed himself up, trying to walk, but failing. He fell, and Riku caught him.

**Daisuke, let me take over for a while. It's not safe for you to be walking. I'll hand it back to you once you feel steady again.**

"Okay, Dark. But you have to hand it back to me when I feel better." Riku looked at him.

"You're talking to Dark?" Daisuke nodded.

**Thank you. My life is hard enough without worrying about you.**

Daisuke felt himself change, and relaxed. Riku looked at Dark, his arm still other her shoulder, her hand still on his chest, holding him up. Hurriedly, she pulled away.

"Pervert."

"For the last time, I didn't realise you were getting changed! Riku!"

She marched out the room, Dark following her.

"Sorry."

"Shut up."

"Sorry."

"Get lost."

"Sorry."

"Shove it."

"Sorry."

"Bite me."

Dark wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Well, if you insist…"

"Go away Dark."

"That's not a very nice thing to say to your boyfriend…"

Riku turned suddenly, making Dark almost walk into her.

"You, are, NOT, my, Boyfriend. You are just a… THING living in my boyfriend!"

Dark shrugged. "Me and Daisuke are one person. You think of him, you're thinking of me. You go out with him, you're going out with me. You kiss him…" He lent in closer, grinning suggestively. "You can bet, you're kissing yours truly."

Riku stared at him. "Is Daisuke asleep?"

If Dark was surprised by this question, he didn't show it. "Like a baby."

"Good." And her fist connected with his face. Hard.

"OW! I said I was sorry! How does Daisuke put up with you?"

Riku ignored him, and marched straight to her class.

"Riku, where are you going?" Dark whined.

"I need to pick up my bag. You might as well pick Daisuke's up as well."

She walked into the classroom.

"What the…" Dark looked at her.

"Shouldn't everyone have gone home?"

The whole class was there – minus Hiwatari – and at the sight of him, all the girls screamed as one.

"DARK!" They swamped him.

"Um… Riku… I'm sorry for the whole 'When you kiss Daisuke, you kiss me thing'… would you help me? Please? Riku? RIKU!"

Riku ignored him, and walked over to Obsessive Reporter Guy.

"Why is everyone still here?"  
"We wanted to make sure Daisuke was okay. He's our mate, even if he also a Kleptomaniac…"

Deep in the corridors of Darks mind, Daisuke woke up.

_What's happening?_

**Nothing. Go back to sleep.**

'Wait a sec, what did I just do?' Dark thought. 'I just passed up my ticket to escape this lot…'

"ALRIGHT! SHUT UP ALREADY!" Dark yelled. When that didn't work he darted across the room, grabbing Daisuke's bag.

"Riku! Daisuke wants to know if you two are still up for tonight!"  
"Tell him he better pick me up, now I know he can fly!" Riku yelled back. Dark grinned.

"He says it will be his pleasure. With!" With that, he jumped out of the window, and flew away. Riku watched him go and smiled.

"He's not that bad… I suppose."

**A note from Sophie! **(My best mate)YAH! And they all lived happily ever after…

Wait what! NOO! Hmob1994, you CAN'T end the story like that! I want to hear about the date, and Darks day!

**Back to A note from ME! **Alright, alright! One more chapter.

No more.

Please review! Like all story-writers, good and bad, I love hearing people's comments! .


	3. The not Chapter

This is not a chapter

**This is not a chapter!**

As the Title might give away, this is not a chapter of this story!

Instead, this is an opportunity to apologize to all of my lovely readers ahead of schedule.

I'm not going to update for a while, because I am currently SICK of writing. It's true. I get up, write, have a shower, dry my hair, get dressed, write a bit more, have lunch, write, get dragged outside by my 'Friends' (By friends, I mean people I hate, but for some weird, unexplainable reason, actually LIKE me. It's insane…) write some mare, eat dinner, write, and go to bed.

Hell, sometimes, I write in the middle of the night when I can't sleep!

All to appease you lot.

I can't help it! One review saying: "Omg, this is so good, please get the next chapter up!" and I just have to do it!

And now, for the over used line: It's not you, it's me.

HEHE!

Hmob1994

.

P.S. This doesn't mean that you lot can stop reviewing!


End file.
